The present invention relates to applicators for applying a cosmetic or care product.
European patent application EP A1 1 314 373 describes applicators including an inside space housing a plurality of bodies, such as beads, for example. The inside space containing the bodies is defined at least in part by a permeable wall that allows a liquid to flow into the inside space and be retained by capillarity between the bodies.
German patent application DE 4 037 821 describes a cushion comprising a case containing a plurality of bodies such as limestone pebbles.